


Toxic Melodies

by masochistedgelord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Their melody was beautiful, a deaf man's prayer. The sound intoxicated the listener before it was even played.-Jealousy causes Licht to realise and struggle to come to terms with his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lawlicht so much aghhh  
> UPDATE: The talented 876 made this chapter a short manga comic check it out [here!](https://twitter.com/whenwhy876/status/918130399447887872) :D

Licht bowed as the clapping filled his ears signalling the end of his performance. Coming back up he took in the theatre hall. The seats were filled as usual, some patrons standing and some sitting. The bright stage lights illuminated their faces and Licht caught sight of tear-stained cheeks. 

It was always a satisfying feeling. Licht had often wondered in some small corner at the back of his mind, what exactly they were feeling. Having the audience project their emotions on his symphonies was jarring at first, but he learnt to accept it. Even welcome it.

_After all, they will only feel what they wish to feel. Hear what they wish to hear. Sometimes they lie to themselves about it and then the revelation of acceptance on some subconscious level, drives them to tears._

And that was all it was. An image of Lawless finally accepting that he could have done more, suddenly flashed through his mind. 

_Even that shitty hedgehog..._

Licht refused to believe that Lawless would have realised things for himself without the help of his Eve. 

_He is almost as stubborn as me after all._

Licht clicked his tongue under his breath, annoyed with himself for letting his thoughts wander to the eccentric Vampire yet again. Lately Licht would be doing something completely ordinary, though it would become extraordinary due to his Angel status of course, and Lawless would suddenly worm his way into his thoughts. It had been happening more often than not and it was starting to get on his nerves.

_Thinking of which...Where is that demon?_

Licht scanned the crowd briefly and a slight frown creased his forehead at the absence of his Servamp. He, who usually always sat faithfully in the front row. Attending every one of Licht's performances, even before they had been kidnapped and come to an understanding of sorts.

Licht stepped down and made his way backstage. The air was cool and conditioned in contrast to the warm, sticky air in the theatre hall. The air breezed across his face making the sweat on his heated skin feel uncomfortable.

"Licht! Excellent performance as always!" Kranz floated over to him as he walked. Licht sighed in reply and his thoughts wandered once again.

_Why wasn't he there? He always.._.  _watches me play._

_Ever since that Tsubaki tried to 'break' him, hasn't he been acting a little differently?_

It was true that Lawless had been a little more withdrawn since the incident, more docile and less like his usual over dramatic self. Things he would react loudly to suddenly didn't really matter. Licht had even found some mercy in his Angel heart to walk away and not kick the hell out of the Demon sometimes. How could he kick something that wore such a wounded, distant look when he thought no one was looking? 

_Is he...okay?_

Licht would probably die before ever admitting to anyone, including himself, that he might actually be  _worried_ about that damned rat. A wave of irritation washed over him. 

_If something's bothering him he should just say so! Complicated shitty.._

He heard Lawless before he saw him. His voice louder than it had been these past few weeks. Licht stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of his Servamp talking animatedly with a long blonde haired young woman, at the end of the hallway. 

"Who...is that?" His voice came out little more than a mumble. 

"Hm? Oh! Don't you recognise her? She's an up and coming young reporter who is writing a story about your mu-" Kranz began explaining but Licht couldn't hear him anymore, his voice fading as the pair in the hallway became the centre of his attention.

She leant towards Lawless sightly as though talking in a hushed tone and Lawless laughed. He laughed. Loud, mirthful and honest. The sound was something Licht hadn't heard from the Vampire in a long time. He felt his stomach twist suddenly at the sight. Why should Lawless be laughing so comfortably with this stranger when he wasn't even comfortable in Licht's presence anymore?

_He's not comfortable with me anymore?_

The thought was sudden and unwelcome. Lawless looked up and caught sight of Licht and Kranz. Licht looked away, not able to meet his eyes while Kranz waved.

"Well, thank you for your time Lawless-san it was a pleasure talking to you." The woman's voice was clearer now as Licht moved forward slowly following behind Kranz. 

"No, no! The pleasure was mine." Lawless replied, smiling at her widely. 

Licht felt a dull pain flood his chest and all he wanted to do was just, leave. 

_Why... What is wrong with me? Do I hate seeing him happy?_

The woman turned to leave but not before she pushed a small paper into Lawless's hand. 

_Is it because she made him happy?_

Licht glared at her as she walked away.

"Lawless we must be getting back now." Kranz ushered him along.

"Ah ok. Tenshi-chan sorry, I had to leave early. Can you believe she wanted to talk to _me_ about your music? Said she always sees me at your concerts so I must be a big fan." Lawless chuckled slightly.

Licht grit his teeth unsure of what exactly he was angry at.

"Wooah. She gave me her number. Look! It says 'Call me'." Lawless waved the paper around.

Licht didn't want to 'look'. 

When they reached their hotel room Licht felt inexplicably exhausted. He swayed on his feet slightly as he slipped his shoes off.

"Whoa, you okay tenshi-chan?" Lawless's voice laced with concern so openly made the dull ache that had refused to leave Licht's chest since earlier, sharpen a little.

Licht ignored him and walked towards his bed with all the intention of falling on it and passing out.

"You've been kinda quiet.. is it because I didn't see the show till the end? I am sorry Lichtan." Lawless said, his unusually soft tone stopping Licht in his tracks. 

"Just shut up." Licht spat. It didn't help ease the pain, if anything seeing Lawless suddenly recoil at his icy voice made it worse. Licht watched as the light calmness that had found it's way on to Lawless's face, dissolved into something more like the sad look he had had before. Eyes dimmed and down turned. 

_No...don't make that face again..Why..._

"Okay. Sorry tenshi-chan." Lawless said quietly and Licht felt a wave of nauseousness. 

"I-" Licht started and Lawless looked at him in confusion. Licht looked away. "Nevermind." He finished and fell on his bed. 

He could feel Lawless's gaze on him as he lay and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Tenshi-chan...tell me if you need anything." Lawless finally said, cautiously. 

_You._

The thought, instant and unexpected had Licht snapping his eyes open as the sound of his door shutting reached his ears. He sat up, now alone in his room and held his head. 

_What...Just.._

_I don't...Ugh what am I doing. He's just a stupid Demon._

Licht's head hurt. It was a searing kind of pain that refused to be ignored.

_He must have done something to me. Poison? No..wait that doesn't make sense. Why would he poison me?_

_Well he is a Demon after all... but_

_"Are you okay tenshi-chan?"_ Lawless's worried tone from before played through his mind again.

_Why do you care._

_Do you care? Why do I want you to?_

The room was spinning now, as Licht cradled his throbbing head. 

_That doesn't matter. What kind of Angel wants a Demon's affection?!_

_Affection..._

_What._

A quiet broken laugh tumbled from his lips startling the silence of the dark room. Dark spots darted around the edge of his vision.

_Someone definitely poisoned me._

_But Angels don't succumb to poison do they...?_

Licht fell against his pillow and allowed the darkness to claim him in hope of respite from pain and confusing thoughts. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Voices. Noises. Snippets of conversations swarmed around Licht. Black and white. His world was black and white. Like the keys of his piano, waiting to be played. Waiting for a harmony, to bring sense to this fragmented reality. Like it always had. People came and went. Licht didn't need them. He only needed to play. Black, white. Black, white._

_Then there was brown, invading the monochrome space, demanding attention. Splashes of murky colour brightening to a light golden the more he focused on it._

_It was not human._

_An animal then?_

_Licht adored animals. The only thing he would ever admit to wishing for his whole life, was for at least one to truly be able to understand him. Suddenly a sound became clear._

_Ah. It was Licht’s own voice, reaching out for something he wanted._

_A hedgehog._

_Bright lights exploded around him, decorating the nothingness and plunging him into his own memories._

_He was stroking the hedgehog’s spines gently relishing the small squeaks he got in return._

_“You can stay by my side.”_

_~_

Licht felt himself stirring in his fever induced sleep, as if he was a bystander in his own body. His eyes flitted under half opened lids and he thought he caught sight of someone in the darkness of his room. Sleep weighed heavy on his brain and he allowed the nothingness to claim him once again. 

~

 _Licht was an Angel._ _His euphonies touched the deepest parts of every mortal soul that heard them._ _He was untouchable, placed on a pedestal he had no qualms with._

_He didn’t need to be understood by them. So why late at night when his body was tired yet his mind wide awake, did he admit to himself that he longed for...something?_

_No, that wasn’t right. People longed for him. He made their world brighter. Yet his world grew greyer. The life of a composer was truly a lonely one. That would change now. He had his Hedgehog. It was smart. It understood his words. They would always be together from now on._

_“What should I call you?” Licht remembered hearing himself say._

_Watching the small creature, he decided they were alike. Similar, but not the same._

_They were partners now._

_“Hyde…” Licht’s voice was thoughtful._

_“JekyllandHyde.”_

_He watched himself in his memories carve out the name tag with care._

_He saw himself gasp in horror at his Hedgehog’s true form._

_~_

Though he easily became irritated and angry with the Demon truly wishing to kill him as his duty as an Angel, strangely enough Licht never felt betrayed. Through all their bickering and fighting, the blood and the kicking, Licht never again felt empty. His mind not once surrendering to boredom.

_It’s fine like this._

_We can stay like this._

Licht awoke to a sunlit room.

The light was bright and filtered into the room even through the thick fabric curtains. He blinked a few times and suddenly became aware of the dryness of his throat and dull aching of his limbs. 

_What the hell…_

He willed himself to sit up in a rush and the room spun with the action, causing him to fall back against the bed.

He took a deep ragged breath and tried again, slowly. His head felt like it was a lead weight on his shoulders, though the sharp pain from last night was gone. He stood up cautiously and looked around his room. 

Licht’s gaze fell on a room service trolley in the middle of the room. 

It had various food items placed on it, including melon, water and medicine. He walked over to it and noticed a small folded paper on the edge with his name on it. 

* * *

_I know Lichtan was mad at me last night… So I ordered melon for you to eat when you wake up! I hope this makes up for whatever I did. Also Kranz said he checked in on you last night and you had a fever, crazy Angel you got sick. Make sure you have the medicine and rest a bit. You don’t have anything to do today after all! Enjoy! Hyde☆~_

* * *

That was strangely... considerate of his Demon Servamp. 

_Like hell i’m sick!_

He scowled and threw the note to the side. 

He ignored the grumble his stomach made at the sight of the melon and narrowed his eyes at the trolley. 

_If he was trying to poison me if he hadn’t already done it, this would be perfect._

_Hm.._

Licht picked up a piece of melon.

_What if he is actually trying to kill me this time?_

The thought had Licht freeze, hand stopping halfway to his mouth. It wasn’t like he didn’t know about Lawless’s history with his Eves. 

_I’m much too unique for him to even think about replacing me with someone better._

Like that sealed the deal on his hesitation Licht put the melon into his mouth and chewed, savouring the flavour.

The image of Lawless talking with that woman from last night suddenly flashed through his mind. She looked familiar. She looked like…

Licht felt his mouth go dry.

_Ophelia._

Not exactly like her of course but the resemblance was there. An uncomfortable shiver ran down Licht’s spine.

_So what._

He gulped down the nauseousness that was creeping up his throat. 

 _I don’t care!_  

Licht stomped to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He stopped and stared at his bedraggled self in the mirror. He had fallen asleep in his suit and it was now creased as a result. His looked drained despite his heavy sleep the night before.

_I guess that’s why he let his guard down so easily around her huh…_

His reflection frowned.

_Stupid Hyde._

_Just try. Try and replace me with her._  

Licht’s throat tightened at the thought.

_What is wrong with me!?_

There was a knock at his door.

Licht steeled himself and went to open it. Kranz stood in the doorway and a feeling of relief went through him. 

_I don’t want to see that Demon right now._

_Or do I?_  

Licht grimaced as his thoughts grew confusing again and Kranz raised an eyebrow at him. Realising Kranz was staring at him, Licht composed himself.

“Kranz.” 

“Licht...how are you feeling?” Kranz asked gently. 

“I’m fine. There’s nothing an Angel like me can’t handle.” Licht huffed as he moved back and allowed Kranz to enter his room. 

Kranz’s expression softened. “Of course.” A mischief filled smile suddenly spread across his face. “Well, except Lawless of course.” 

“W-What! I can handle that damned...shitty rat just f-fine!” Licht retorted. 

Kranz chuckled at him. “I’m glad you’re acting like your usual self.” 

Licht scowled at him and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Oh, you ordered room service?” Kranz asked catching sight of the food trolley. 

Licht looked away.“Hyde did.” He muttered.

“ _Lawless_  did?” Kranz was looking at him in surprise. “Ah. Well it shouldn’t be that surprising, really.” 

Licht squinted at him. “What?” 

“He was worried about you last night after all. Said you looked really pale and not very Angel-like, so I checked on you and you had quite a fever.” 

_Hyde...was worried about me?_

Licht tried and failed to ignore the warmth that blossomed in his stomach at the thought. 

“Well, I don’t need it. I’m an Angel you know.” He said almost uncertainly.

“Yes. An Angel that fell asleep in his suit.” Kranz said, face suddenly stern. “Up, come on you need a shower.” He started ushering Licht towards the bathroom.

“H-Hey! Don’t push me! I can do it myself you know!” Licht managed to retaliate and Kranz ceased his fussing.

Licht stopped in the bathroom doorway. “Thank you.” He said quietly. 

Kranz shook his head with a fond smile on his face. “Don’t spend too long in there and make sure you get back in bed afterwards.” 

“Okay.”

Licht didn’t really spend long in the shower yet when he turned the water off, he was extremely worn out. 

Shivering he wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out the bathroom. The first thing he became aware of, was irregular knocking noises at the door. “What is it?” He asked, voice irritated as he opened it.

“Hey, tenshi-chan I ju-” Lawless entered the room and stopped abruptly, eyes widening. 

Licht clicked his tongue. “What are you staring at?” 

Lawless gasped and turned his head to the side away from Licht so fast, his neck clicked. 

“L-Lichtan! W-what are you doing?!” 

Licht frowned. “I asked you a question first.”

"W-well you’re sick and you’re just standing out here in the cold l-like...that.” 

Licht was suddenly aware the only item covering his body, was a thin hotel towel. He blushed furiously and yelled at Lawless to ‘get out, damn stupid pervert of a Demon’, to which Lawless hurriedly obeyed, practically falling out the room. 

_Ugh…_

Licht did not get embarrassed, ever. The blush on his face refusing to leave however, proved otherwise.

He dressed quickly in some comfortable clothes before yanking his door open to let Lawless in once again, then kicking his door closed and effectively hitting an in-the-way Lawless in the back. 

“Gaha! Ouch, Lichtann!” He whined.

“Shut up. It’s your fault for standing right there." 

Lawless's phone rang, startling the pair. Pulling it out of his pocket Lawless studied the screen, his face going slack. He quickly pressed the decline call button. 

"Who-?"

"N-no one important!" Lawless cut him off. 

Licht glared at him. "What did you want anyway?” 

“I just wanted to check how you were doing.” Lawless pouted.

Licht felt his heart skip a beat. 

_That’s kind of...cute?_

He nearly face palmed himself into the wall.

“Angel what’s wrong? You look like you need to take a dump.” 

A vein popped in Licht’s forehead and he slammed his foot into Lawless’s stomach.

“Ooof!” 

“D-don’t say stupid things!” Licht was sure his face was red again.

_Ah how annoying._

Licht slumped slightly and Lawless caught him by the shoulders.“Oi, you really should be resting.” He said as he maneuvered Licht towards the bed.

Licht had no energy left to push him away. Though he found he didn’t exactly hate the close proximity of his Servamp. It was...comforting.

_Heh. I must be sick then, if I find a Demon’s presence comforting._

_Maybe not a Demon._

Licht felt his vision getting hazy as he lay down against the soft sheets. 

_Maybe just...this Demon._

“Sleep well, Lichtan.” Lawless’s voice was the last thing he heard before his eyes slid shut. 

Licht opened his eyes, lids heavy as he blinked, sleep still tugging at the corners. He had fallen asleep when it was still light out but now it was dark. There was a shuffling noise indicating someone was in the room.

"I don...t... w..hat..are......going to..d..o"

The whispers floating through the air made almost no sense, with words missing and syllables seemingly disconnected from one another. 

_Who.._

Licht felt his eyes closing again, when he heard another voice.

"Don'...t..w-e..yo..u..can't...te...ll Li...-." The new voice whispered, with a tone of urgency.

_Hyde...and Kranz?_

"W..hat about... Guil....cou..ld-"

"No." 

A sigh.

"I'll ha..ndle ..it.."

"But-" 

"I will." 

And then there was silence. 

_I’m suffocating!_

Licht woke with a flurry of blankets and pillows on his face and sat up, throwing them off frantically.

He scoffed at himself and noticed Kranz sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room, reading a magazine. 

“Good afternoon, Licht!” He called cheerfully.

“Afternoon?” Licht looked towards the large windows and noticed the curtains were halfway open and soft light was bathing the room. 

“Mm. You slept a long time.” Kranz nodded to himself. “You look a lot better as well.” 

Licht’s head did actually feel lighter and his skin felt less feverish. “I’m an Angel, Kranz. I wasn’t even sick.” 

Kranz sighed. “Did you take the medicine Lawless left you yesterday?” 

Licht scratched at the back of his head. 

“...No.” 

“Oh...I see. 

“Where is he anyway?” Licht silently cursed himself for the words that fell from his mouth before he could stop them. 

“L-Lawless is uh.. He’s out.” 

Licht went quiet as he studied Kranz who was now sitting rigidly, in opposition to the relaxed position he was in before.  

“Did he go to his brothers or something?” Licht asked. 

“N- ah yeah maybe, I don’t know.” Kranz laughed nervously. 

 _Hmm._ _He’s definitely acting strange._

Licht frowned. It wasn’t like Kranz to keep things from him. 

 _Wasn’t he having a conversation with the shit rat in my room last night?_ _Or was I just dreaming?_

A blurred memory of stress laced, whispered tones came to him. 

_What were they talking about…?_

_I can’t remember._

_It was probably some kind of dream then. But still..._

“What’s wrong Kranz?” Licht yawned.

“Haha n-nothing!” Kranz turned quickly to look at the clock on the wall. 

“Oh! I didn’t realise the time. Lawless should be back any minute, actually.” 

Licht stared at him. “Not like I wanna see him anyway.” He said with a dull voice, feeling a little apprehensive about Kranz’s suspicious behaviour. Kranz nodded vigorously. “Shall I tell him not to bother you when he comes back?” 

Licht… didn’t want that either. He clicked his tongue and looked away. “Whatever.” He said, sounding like a hormonal 7 year old. Kranz blinked once then twice, before laughing softly at Licht.

“What?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” Kranz waved a hand at him in dismissal. 

“I’m hungry.” Licht said defensively. 

“Ohh I see.” Kranz replied in amusement.

_At least he’s acting normal now._

“I told the cleaners to take the trolley from yesterday while you were sleeping. The melon would probably be bad today after being left out.” Kranz stood up.“I’ll go see if I can get you something from the restaurant downstairs.” 

“No more room service?” 

“No! That stuff is way overpriced. Our bill will be terrible.” Kranz stood and was about to leave, before he stopped and turned to face Licht. “Anything in particular you want me to get for you?” 

“Not really, but make sure there’s melon.”

"Of course, of course.” 

The door shut and Licht sat in silence. 

He stretched.

_I really do feel better than yesterday._

Getting up from the bed, he decided to practice his piano. If Lawless was there he would probably make a fuss that Licht should take a break from practicing all the time.

_Well he’s not here to annoy me and there’s nothing else to do anyway._

_Where is he though..._ He wondered again. He scowled at himself, drew out a piano and sat down.

_This should help me clear my head of that Demon._

He stretched his fingers out, opening and closing them a few times before putting his hands forward to play, fingers now hovering above the keys.

 _What to play..._ He frowned. He didn’t want to play just anything. 

_Something specific, but what?_

_I don’t know._

His fingers were frozen above the keys. He pulled them back and ran them through his scalp, willing himself to think. He always knew exactly what he wanted to play. 

_Just play something. Anything._

He took a deep breath, straightened his back and repositioned his hands to play. 

_I can’t._

Fear suddenly flooded through Licht’s whole being.

_What! I can't... Why can't play anything!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear ;_; Licht you dork 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Please comment and Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

He sat and stared at the piano keys in shock, cold sweat breaking out across his forehead. This had never happened to him before. The sound of a tapping at his door had him jumping out of his skin. 

_Kranz already..?_

Licht got up warily, leaving the piano where it was still materialised. Opening the door his eyes fell on an worn out looking Lawless in the hallway. 

“S-shit rat! What the hell happened to you?!” He exclaimed as Lawless stumbled and all but fell inside the room. 

“Oi! I’m talking to y- Hey! W-What are you doing!?” 

Lawless had fallen forward, his forehead landing on Licht’s left shoulder and supporting all his body weight in the process. 

“Hey! You’re heavy you damn hedgehog!” Licht protested, face colouring once again. 

Lawless sighed, his warm breath fanning across Licht’s collarbone where his shirt was missing a button, leaving the skin exposed. Licht’s heart jumped in his chest, picking up speed and he hoped with every fiber of his being that Lawless couldn’t feel it.

“I’m sorry Lichtan.” 

_Wait. Wait. Wait._

_Don’t try and have a conversation when you’re leaning against me!_

Licht grit his teeth.

_Actually, get off me!!_

But he didn’t push Lawless away. Something about the defeated look Lawless had plastered on his being made Licht pause, hands that were ready to push him off stopping in midair.

Lawless sighed once more, his breath dancing around on bare skin again and Licht decided he couldn’t handle this. 

_Yeah. Nope. No way._

He shoved Lawless off him, though with a gentler force than what he would usually use. Lawless recoiled from the dark aura that was radiating from Licht’s body. 

“Ah, I said sorry! D-don’t kick me right now..”

“And why shouldn’t I?” Licht growled at him. Lawless hunched in on himself even more. “Um...Please?” He asked, eyes holding a small sliver of hopefulness. 

It was true Lawless had gotten quite a lot weaker since the incident with Tsubaki, but Licht didn’t think he was so weak he wouldn’t be able to handle a beating from the Eve. 

_Still..._

_Damn you stupid hedgehog. Damn you and your damn...pathetic...hurt... helpless..cute....looks. AHem_

Licht scoffed and turned away, walking back to his piano. Lawless stood and blinked in disbelief that he had actually gotten off the hook.

“So. Where have you been shitty Hyde?”

Lawless smiled deviously, wondering how far he could push his limits. He knew he really shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it.

“Whyy? Were you thaat worried about me Tenshi-chan~?” Lawless fully expected _something_ to be done to him for that, so he simply ducked out of the way, smile still stuck to his face as Licht flung a vase at him. It hit the floor with a small thud.

“J-just answer the question Demon!” Licht fumed. 

Lawless’s smile gave way back to his tired look. “Working.” He said. 

Licht narrowed his eyes at him as he sat back down at the piano. He knew Lawless would occasionally drift to and from different part time jobs. 

“What?” Lawless held his arms out to his sides, valiantly. “I was.” Licht rolled his eyes.

“Why didn’t Kranz just tell me that, then?” He asked quietly.

“Huh? Kranz?” 

Licht’s face held a long suffering look. “He said he didn’t know where you were.”

“Hmm. That is weird.” Lawless nodded to himself vigorously as he walked over to Licht. He was moving slowly, carefully even, as if trying to distract from the fact he was getting closer. Of course it was wasted on Licht who noticed him edging forward and raised an eyebrow at him. Lawless stopped two feet away from where Licht sat. 

“Um..Licht..tan..” He said quietly. Licht suddenly felt a trickle of nervousness come from Lawless through their bond. 

_**Hyde** is nervous. Seriously?_

“What are you getting all nervous about, Demon? Just spit it out already.” Licht demanded. Lawless gulped and let out a nervous laugh. “You feel that huh...w-well…”

Licht frowned at him. 

“Okay i’ll tell you but first promise not to kick me?” 

Licht bit his lip. 

_That’s like a free pass…He could say anything. Ugh._

“Just this once, hedgehog.” Licht replied, voice blank and measured. A grin spread across Lawless’s face and Licht felt uneasy.

_What have I done._

“Really!?” 

“Shut up and tell me.” 

“Tenshi-chan... You know I can’t do both those things right?” 

Licht stood up. “Hyde.” He growled.

“Geh! Fine! Fine!” Lawless threw his hands up in surrender. Licht sat back down. 

“I need-..erm...C-can I..take some of a-angel’s b-blood?” Lawless managed, not meeting Licht’s eyes and pointing a shaking finger at his own neck, as if to clear any doubt about what he was asking for. 

Licht’s eyes widened.

_He… He’s asking to drink my blood?_

It was something Lawless had never asked Licht. Before Tsubaki took them, Lawless would just fight Licht for it and drink when he wanted, without asking. He hadn’t approached Licht for blood since the incident and refused when Licht had offered his arm for Lawless to drink from to help him heal faster. 

Licht flushed a magnificent red that had Lawless’s jaw drop. “Wow.” Lawless whispered. 

Licht clicked his tongue. “That’s all?” 

“W-well..yeah.” Lawless replied, still whispering. 

“You always make such a big deal out of things. Stupid Hyde.” Licht muttered turning his head to the left, baring his neck to the Servamp. 

Lawless swallowed, his throat even drier than it was before. “T-tenshi-chan?” 

“What. You want me to change my mind?” Licht snapped. 

“No!” Lawless replied quickly, moving forward. Licht slid up the seat a little and Lawless sat next to him. 

“H-Hurry it up, idiot.” Licht said awkwardly.

Lawless leaned down and paused before he licked the pale skin cautiously. 

Licht chewed on his lower lip. Hard.

_Damn. It._

Lawless pulled away and took a shaky breath, before leaning back down and sinking his fangs into the soft muscle in one fluid motion. Licht tried to hold in a gasp but it slipped past his lips as a sharp pain shot through him. 

_Ahh ouch._

The noise of their materialised bond made itself known, bright golden chains that faded into a deep purple, connecting Lawless to Licht appeared. 

He suddenly felt light-headed as Lawless sucked at the wound and the pain was replaced with a slight tingling, mixed with only a dull ache in the backround. 

_It feels…_

Lawless hummed into his neck and Licht nearly fell off the piano seat. 

_Good.._

The pain was gone now, leaving only the tingling warmth of Lawless’s mouth. Licht felt strangely buzzed. He noticed his hand gripping the side of the piano. 

_I want to.. Play..._

He moved his hand slightly and his fingers fell onto the keys delicately, a brilliant noise ringing out in the silence of the room. 

_Heh. Of course I can still play. As if an Angel like me would just suddenly lose their power._

_That's not really...playing something though_

He let his fingertips float further across the keys allowing the air around them to be decorated with light, serene notes. 

_Hmm no…_

The music it seemed, had some kind of effect on Lawless though.

“A-gh!” Licht let out a surprised grunt as he felt Lawless settle deeper into his neck. He lifted his fingers from the piano keys and gripped the edge again, suddenly feeling dizzy.

_I can’t…_

“Hy-de…” He gasped out. 

Lawless ignored him and continued to drink at a steady pace.  

_This stupid-!_

“T-hat’s hah eno-ugh, Hedgeh-og.” Licht was panting now, trying and failing to get Lawless’s attention.

_T-too much…_

His sight was getting blurry. Licht tried pulling away and failed, again. He lifted a hand and attempted to push Lawless’s head away weakly, the chains shifting and clinking with the movement. All strength seemed to have evaporated from his upper body.

Licht’s vision was starting to get darker around the edges.

_I’m going to pass out!_

Feeling panic shoot through him, he summoned the last ounce of any strength he had left.

“Hyde!” He yelled. 

Lawless stiffened and stopped drinking, immediately detaching his fangs from Licht’s neck and licked the wound clean. 

“Lichtan! I’m so sorry, I don’t know what-” Lawless jumped up and began exclaiming. 

Licht fell, no longer having any energy left to maintain the materialisation of the piano. Lawless caught him before he hit the ground, his hands sliding into the dark hair and cradling his head gently. Licht was still out of breath and tried to stay conscious, focusing on the feel of Lawless holding on to him.

“I’m sorry.” Lawless said again, quieter this time. 

Licht glared daggers at him, vision clearing up finally.

“I got carried away.” Lawless whispered.

“You hah ah, think, stu-pid Dem-on?!” 

Lawless gulped. 

“Well? Enjoy your...self did y-ou?” Licht asked with intended sarcasm, voice broken.

Lawless’s mouth fell open slightly and his hands tightened their grip in Licht’s hair the tiniest margin. 

“I..uh..” He looked away, dots of pink colour speckling his cheeks. 

_I have never...seen Hyde blush before.._

“W-what was that sound? The one Tenshi-chan made with the piano...It was b-beautiful.” Lawless was staring at him, something unreadable in his eyes and the air around them seemed to get just a little warmer. 

_Huh this atmosphere… Does he… It kinda feels like…_

Licht’s eyes grew wide and he felt his anger with the Servamp evaporate.

_Yeah, right. As if._ _He’s just using his Demon powers...on me, making me imagine things...and f-feel things, I'm sure._

Licht sighed and looked away, glad his breathing had returned to normal and pulled himself up to stand on shaky legs. He held on to Lawless as a support. 

“Don’t you _dare_ get carried away like that again. Ever.” He chastised Lawless who started rambling.

“Yes. Yes of course, absolutely. Whatever Lichtan says, he is an Angel after all.” He stopped. “Again? D-does that mean-?” 

Licht grimaced at him, and finally, finally kicked him in the shin, the chain sliding around his ankle in the process.

Lawless squeaked in pain. “Yeah, okay. I kinda deserved that one.” He admitted. 

“You deserve all of them!” Licht snapped.

“A-all of them?!” 

“Yes, ALL of them shit rat!” 

“What the hell Angel, I was trying to be humble and you just-” Lawless yelled.

“You?! Humble? Hah aha.” Licht mocked. 

Lawless scowled.

Licht scowled back. 

_Ah. We’re fighting again._

“Urrggghh, just forget it.” Lawless pulled at his hair and ran his hands down his face. 

“Forge-” Licht started.

“Ah! Lawless you’re back. What…” 

Licht and Lawless turned to the door that had been left open a crack, to see Kranz coming into the room, brown paper take-out bag in hand. 

Kranz stopped and stared at them. 

“What are you two _doing_?” He asked.

“Eh? I was doing my job as an Angel trying to purify this Demon, what else?” Licht huffed. 

“Y-youu!” Lawless retorted before an idea he could get revenge with came to him.

He smirked. “Yes, Lichtan was _purifying_ me. Can’t you tell Kranz?” Lawless gestured at Licht from his head to his feet.

“Hah?!” Licht furrowed his brows.

“Licht!” Kranz looked thoroughly scandalized as he took in the scene before him.

Licht looked dazed, his clothes were creased, hair mussed and the flush lingered from earlier, faintly dusting his pale face. 

The chain that connected them was still very much visible and glowing brightly.

Lawless was smirking at Licht, though a fond look was twinkling in his eyes. His clothes and hair were also mussed slightly, though less than Licht’s. 

Kranz put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, sighing. “You...two.” 

“What?” Licht was looking around the room trying to see what had Kranz so shocked. 

Lawless snickered and Licht snapped his gaze to him. Lawless raised an eyebrow at him and realisation flooded through Licht at how indecent this scene probably looked. 

“I-It’s…N-not what it...This damned D-Demon just looks like that because he-” 

“Well now, Tenshi-chan you don’t look much better.” Lawless cut him off and stepped closer to him, chains jangling.

_W-what the hell!_

“You actually look worse.” He said in a low voice that had Licht’s skin prickling all over, in a ...strangely not unpleasant way. 

Licht’s flush deepened and he turned away, quickly looking at Kranz who still had his eyes closed and was now shaking his head, muttering to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're about 1/4 way through. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank You for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Licht growled at Lawless and terminated the link, their chain disappearing with a soft noise. 

“Awhh.” Lawless said with over exaggerated disappointment.

Licht tried to stomp away over to Kranz but the task proved too difficult, he had only just barely recovered from whatever bug he had caught last night after all. 

And also...Lawless just did…that. 

The feeling of Lawless’s fangs in his neck replayed in his mind and a shiver went down his back.The room seemed to shift the wrong way and he had to stop moving. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Licht...are you okay?” Kranz asked grudgingly. 

Licht exhaled wearily. “I’m hungry, Kranz.”

“And thirsty.” He added as an afterthought.

“Obviously, after all I dr-guhff!” Lawless started before being hit in the face with a pillow. 

“Lawless!” Kranz walked over to Licht. “Stop doing...that.” He waved his hand about, vaguely gesturing to all of Lawless.

Lawless pointed at himself with an innocent look on his face and Licht suddenly chuckled fondly at the normalcy of this situation.

_It’s... Comfortable…_

Kranz and Lawless turned to him, bewildered looks covering their faces at the noise that was something previously unheard of from the self-proclaimed ‘Angel’.

“What?” Licht asked. 

Lawless’s phone rang startling the silence that had fallen in the room, and he started tapping around his person for it in a flustered manner. He pulled it out of somewhere and made a face that was either annoyed or pleased, Licht couldn’t distinguish which. The look had Licht’s stomach flip and he cursed under his breath. All previous feelings of comfort and safety vanishing, as though they were never there. 

_What was...Who is calling him..?_

It was none of his business. He knew that. 

_Still…_

Kranz met Lawless’s gaze and traded a glance with him before Lawless started babbling he needed to take this call and ran out the room. There was something about the exchange that made Licht extremely uncomfortable. As if they were keeping something from him. 

_They wouldn’t...Would they?_

“Kranz…” He started, unsure of what he even wanted to ask.

“Hm? Ah! Here. You should eat something.” Kranz handed Licht the food he had brought into the room with him. 

Licht took it cautiously. 

_Aghh what is wrong with me?! Kranz would never lie to me anyway._

The Demon might, but Kranz wouldn’t. Licht was sure of it. So why, when Kranz smiled gently at him like he always had, why even after he ate, did the uncomfortable feeling refuse to leave?

It had been close to an hour since he’d left, yet Lawless still hadn’t returned from his ‘phone call.’ Kranz had also left a while ago, explaining that Guil had wanted to talk with him. Licht glowered at the clock on the wall before reminding himself that he didn’t even care where that shit rat had gone off to. 

He pulled at his hair and let his fingers rest against his scalp. 

_I hate feeling like this. My instincts are almost never wrong._

And that was it. Licht knew something was up. Kranz and Lawless had been acting strange since he had woken up, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

_There was that conversation last night too… It must have been real._

Licht’s forehead was doomed to be furrowed in a frown indefinitely, at this rate. 

_That’s it._

He dressed and made sure to put on his winged backpack before walking over to his door. He hesitated for only a split second, before reaching for the handle and throwing it open. Licht stalked out into the hallway. 

_Where are they…_

He turned to walk to the lifts and almost collided head first into Lawless who was running down the hall towards him. Lawless saw him and managed to stop just in time. 

“L-Lichtan! What are..hah...you doing out here?” He panted. 

“Me?! What are you doing running down the hallway?” Licht asked, taken aback by the sudden turn of events. 

“I was coming back to your room!” 

 _Huh._  

“Really. So you decided to come back.” Licht deadpanned, mild annoyance making it’s way over to Lawless through their bond. 

Lawless blinked. “Huh? You’re annoyed? You wanted me back sooner?”

Licht blanched and pulled Lawless into his room by the ear.

“Ack! Owowow oww!” Lawless freed himself and rubbed at his ear. 

“You were the one that said you were coming back here!” 

“Haaah? So you’re annoyed _because_ I came back?” 

 _No, idiot._  

Licht clicked his tongue loudly.

Lawless sighed. “You know...You’re so confusing sometimes Tenshi-chan.” 

“So I’ve heard. It’s not my fault Demons are easily confused.” 

“I’m going to ignore that because I came here for a reason that was not to fight, actually.” 

Licht narrowed his eyes at the Servamp “Really?”  

“Yeah.” Lawless scratched at the back of his neck. “I wanted to tell you something.” 

Licht swallowed. “What is it?”

_Does he....Maybe.._

Lawless gave a short nervous laugh. 

“Umm...So...Guess what?” 

“ _What_?” Licht was trying not to be impatient. He really was. But anticipation for something he didn’t even know, had started building up in Licht’s gut as he waited for Lawless’s reply. 

“That phone call I got? It was the cute reporter from the other day!” Lawless replied with some kind of overexcited look on his face. 

Licht felt his stomach drop.

_Oh._

“I called her in the morning but she didn’t pick up and now she finally called me back and...Lichtan?” 

Licht had gone pale and it was obvious he was no longer listening. He wasn’t looking at Lawless, he was looking through him. 

“H-Huh?” Licht was mildly aware that Lawless would get suspicious if he didn’t focus right _now_. He was torn between beating the crap out of him, wanting and not wanting Lawless to realise that he was not okay with...with…

 _With what?_ _The reporter calling him?_

 _And what am I feeling so disappointed for?_ _What did I want him to tell me?_

Lawless wouldn’t replace him with a new Eve. That much was obvious from earlier. Everything seemed fine didn’t it? Better than fine even. Also why bother asking to drink Licht’s blood when he could just take it from a ‘New Eve’?

_Then why, again I feel...like...like.._

_But that reporter...The look on Lawless’s face..is… It’s something he’s never made because of me. He would never look like that._

_That...bothers me…?_

A shudder ran through Licht’s body.

“Lichtan-” 

“I’m fine. What were you saying?” 

His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

“Oh okay. My demon voice is probably annoying you now right? Well, anyway long story short I’m going out on a date in a bit.” 

Licht’s throat went dry. “A...date?” He managed to get out.

Lawless gave him a blank look. “Yeah...You know, when you wear fancy clothes and go out to dinner with someone, well in this case a reporter but ehh same thing.”

_So. That’s what it was._

Licht just stared at him. 

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve never been on a date, Angel?”  Lawless laughed. Panic flooded Licht’s body and he looked away. 

_This isn’t good._

A tense atmosphere descended and the room went silent. Lawless’s smile faltered. “L-Licht..tan?” His voice was quiet and laced with something, Licht couldn’t place.

The silence that returned was suffocating Licht. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, anything to change the subject, when Lawless looked at his watch and gasped. “Damn! I gotta get ready or I'll be late! Being late does not make a good impression.” 

The words that Licht was struggling with died in his throat, his knees ached with the urge to move, fists balled up at his sides to hit _something_. Instead…

“I don’t need things like that.” He muttered. 

“Huh? You’ve never…”

_No._

Licht clicked his tongue and walked away from Lawless. His body inwardly struggling with each step. 

_It’s not like I want something like that anyway._

Lawless stared at Licht’s retreating figure, it looked small and everything but like the arrogant Angel’s usual form and he decided he didn’t like the look of it at all. 

“Tenshi...chan w-” Lawless stepped towards his Eve and lifted a hand as if to reach for him.

“I don’t need _useless_ things like that. I’m not you.” Licht said louder this time, in a bored sounding drawl.

Lawless froze in his tracks. “Usele-! You’re calling me- my date useless!?” 

Licht faced him from the other side of the room, something like a storm darkening his eyes. “Yeah. It’s useless. That woman is useless aswell, for going on one with an evil Demon like you too. ‘Useless’, you know, something without meaning or a point; stupid, but ehh same thing.” Licht spat bitterly, using Lawless’s words from earlier. Licht didn’t usually insult humans he didn’t know. But it felt good to insult her. He almost felt guilty. Almost. 

“ _What_  was that?” Lawless’s red eyes seemed to glow brighter. “What the hell is wrong with you huh? Is your head so far up your stupid ass you can’t talk sense anymore?” He roared. 

Licht blinked.

_I wasn’t expecting him to get so angry…_

_Oh... It’s because I insulted her._

That realisation stung. A lot. 

Licht grit his teeth. “You of all people are calling me, an Angel, stupid?!” Licht roared back.

“Urgh Angel this, Angel that! Enough already!” Lawless snarled. 

“I’m so sick of you and your attitude, you pathetic Demon!” 

_No... You're not...I'm.._

“Ha! It’s no wonder no one wants to be with you!” Licht’s mouth fell open in shock. The pain that was floating around his chest increasing with each yell, exploded in his stomach and lurched into his throat. 

The room went quiet. 

Lawless narrowed his eyes at Licht. “Oh I know what this is. You’re just jealous aren't you?” Lawless said, voice now back at normal volume.

Alarm was flooding Licht’s being.

“W-What!? I am not j-jealous!!” He replied too loudly and too quickly. 

_I’m not!!_

“T-there’s no way.. I w-woul-” Licht’s choked out words went unheard as he was cut off by Lawless talking over him. “Yeah, you are. Just because you, an Angel don’t get asked out, and because I a Demon, did.”  

_O-oh._

Licht’s fists fell open, hands limp at his sides.

Lawless looked away. “Do you ever think about anyone other than your damn self? Ever think I might want something? Oh no you don’t, because you don’t care do you?”

“No… that’s..” Licht’s voice was quieter now too.

_Not true._

“What was that now?” Lawless asked condescendingly, looking back at him. 

Licht stared at the floor.

_What’s going on…?_

_Everything's going wrong._

“Why am I even here… I thought after earlier I could have a normal conversation with you without fighting. Yeah, stupid me right?” 

_Earlier..._

Lawless sighed. “This is why there’s no point...you’d never accept anything from me anyway.” He murmured to himself. 

 _Huh?_  

He turned around and looked at his watch. “Annd now I'm late, she is so gonna judge me... Well it’s my own fault for wanting to see this damned Angel first.” Lawless started walking over to the door.

“Don’t...go.” Licht’s voice was surprisingly firm and steady compared to the painful churning on the inside. 

Lawless stopped and Licht’s heart squeezed in his chest.

“Trying to ruin my date now..?” He gave a broken chuckle, his back still facing towards Licht.

“Hy-” 

“Is that an order, Lichtan?” Lawless asked, cutting Licht off with a mocking low voice.

Nausea, it seemed, liked hanging around Licht these past few days. He swallowed thickly. Licht was well aware of the binding contract. Lawless would be unable to do anything but obey if Licht gave him an order. 

_I would be forcing him._

He remembered Lawless’s excited face from not even half an hour ago.

_She makes him happy…? I- don’t want to take that from him. I can’t make him happy. So.._

“No.” Licht whispered, shattering the silence and Lawless was gone. 

Licht felt his knees go weak and slumped against the wall, leaning on it to support himself.

_I... hate you shitty rat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update, i've been very sick the past week however I felt a bit better today and soo I managed to post this chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment to let me know. Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I didn't plan on doing a Lawless POV for this but it ended up working better with the overall story so, for now enjoy 4k of our one and only Lawless-chan :) ah..and his 'date' *eeek*

_What the hell just happened?_

Lawless scowled and scratched at his head in frustration as he walked away from his Eve. 

_That was a close one though..he almost ordered me not to go..._

_Urgh. Stupid, he calls me._ _He doesn’t even realise he’s the one who understands nothing about anything. Nothing at all._

Lawless stewed as he tied the tie of his suit hurriedly. 

_I didn’t even get to tell him what I wanted to tell him._

He stopped.

Something was definitely off about that whole situation. It didn’t feel like their usual fights.

_“Yeah. It’s useless. That woman is useless aswell, for going on one with an evil Demon like you too. ‘Useless’, you know, something without meaning or a point; stupid, but ehh same thing.”_

He frowned as Licht’s cutting words came back to him. His reflection frowned back with confusion. He hadn’t noticed it before. The complete and utter venom in his Eve’s voice. Sure Licht got angry and yelled at him a lot, but that...sounded completely different.

Lawless turned away from the mirror and muttered under his breath. “Whatever. I don’t have time to deal with this now.”

A young woman with long blonde hair neatly styled in an updo, a few gentle curls framing her face, sat on a veranda of one of the city’s more higher class restaurants. She swilled red liquid around in her glass elegantly, looking up as Lawless approached her.

“You’re late.” 

“Aren't you shrewd?” Lawless chuckled.

She hummed as he took his seat opposite her at the table. “You really do clean up well.” She commented, running her eyes over his person shamelessly. Lawless resisted the urge to snort at her.

_Behave...Behave…_

“Thank you… You sound so surprised.” He managed.

They stared at each other then. Judging, calculating. She was actually the type of person that Lawless would usually choose for an Eve. Talented, beautiful, sassy. He mused. 

_She’s exactly the kind I would have gone for in the past. But now..._

Though he might have been annoyed and hurt by his Eve at the moment, his mind readily supplied a fond memory which Lawless knew he would always regard close to his heart, no matter how bad their fights got. It was of Licht smiling cockily at him while playing Beethoven’s Für Elise to pull him out from the depths of darkness, the sadness locked in his own soul. 

She cleared her throat and smiled at him. 

_Heh. Not a chance._

“Well I suppose I should thank you for taking time out to come and meet me. I’ve heard you keep a busy schedule.” She took a long sip from her glass, eyes never leaving him. 

Lawless smiled,“And where would you hear such terrible things?” 

She raised her eyebrow at him as a waiter came over to their table. “What would you like to order, Sir?” He asked Lawless.

“I’m fine.” 

With Lawless’s reply she waved the waiter off with a quick ‘He’ll have what I’m having.’ She put her now empty glass down. “I have my sources.”

“Oh I’m sure. Reliable, are they?” 

She summoned a different waiter back to refill her glass. “Are you testing me? Hyde?” She questioned when he left. 

Lawless flinched. 

His name, his favourite name, the one Licht carefully and thoughtfully gave him, the only name he had been given that matched his Eve’s own, sounded like poison spilling from her lips. 

_Ahh. This is so annoying._

“Lawless is fine.” He said tightly.

“Hm? But I thought we were friends?” She inquired innocently. “Hyde-kun? No?”

Lawless stared at her, face impassive.

_Who told her ‘Hyde’ was my ‘First Name’ anyway. One of her stupid sources probably...I'll have to get Guil to look into it._

"Lawless-san it is then.” She muttered at Lawless’s lack of reply. “And anyway, I couldn’t have gotten anywhere in life after all, if my sources wern’t reliable.” She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

_I take back what I thought about her being talented._

“I see.” He replied blandly. Lawless was now annoyed with himself for even considering she might have been one of his Eve’s previously. Outward beauty could not make up for a leeching personality. 

_Not even 15 minutes and I’m already bored of her presence._

It wasn’t like he wanted to be there any longer than he had to be, in the first place. Lawless found himself drifting with his thoughts, as they wandered to his dark haired spitfire of an Eve. 

_I wonder what Lichtan is doing._

_He was so angry.._   _And just when things were going so well between us!_

He sighed. 

“Something wrong?” A sharp look was shot at him and he was reminded of where he was. 

_Ah. Right. Back to reality. I have a job to do after all. I can think about what happened later..._

“Of course not. You’re very pretty.” Lawless replied charmingly.

_But Lichtan is prettier._

Lawless coughed suddenly, startled by the abruptness of his own thoughts, though he did agree with them...

She chided him with a laugh. “I’m sure you say that to all the girls.” 

_Hmm no.. but Lichta- agh what am I doing!?_

“A-and what girls are these, thou speaketh of?” Lawless scoffed, groaning internally. 

Her smile gave way to something more sinister and Lawless felt every cell in his body go on high alert. 

_This woman...She uses people in higher and lower rank than her for her own benefit, talentless after all. However, she is dangerous._

“You know, I didn’t think you were the type to waste time with flirty small talk.” Lawless said, airily. 

_She’s probably recording this conversation._

She leaned forward in her seat. “Oh I’m not. I simply want to know more about what kind of a person you are, who you spend time with, what kind of person you were, will be.” 

“Whoa! Should I be flattered? You sound a bit like a lovestruck _Yandere_.” Lawless grinned. 

She frowned, the harsh line in her forehead and furrowing of her brows, aged her a little more than one would expect.

_Ah~ I pissed her off._

“You know, _Lawless-san_ I’ve been wondering for awhile but, how exactly do you, a washed up, plane hopping, pretentious, part-timer, actually know the Licht Jekylland Todoroki?” 

The temperature seemed to drop suddenly. The mood around them had changed so drastically, with the insults and the combination of his Eve’s name, that it had Lawless reeling slightly. 

“Wh-Ah- ahaha…” He laughed it off as his mind scrambled to adjust to the pace change in their conversation. 

She smiled at him gratuitously. “You were the one complaining about ‘small talk.’ So? Let’s not waste any more time then.” 

Lawless cleared his throat and leaned towards her intimidatingly, now fully ready to take her on. “Didn’t you just say you weren't wasting time?”

“I’m only asking you the questions I want answers to. That is my job after all.” She shrugged. “So? How do you know him?” 

Lawless felt the back of his neck where the chained bond would form the join of Servamp to Eve, twinge slightly. “He’s a close...friend.” 

She laughed lightly. “Are you sure about that?” 

 _Well Licht would probably say otherwise. Especially right now..._ Lawless caught himself before his thoughts could wander back to analyse their fight.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “We’ve known each other for a long time.” 

“How long?” She shot.

“Longer than any of your boyfriends have dated you.” Lawless shot back. 

Her face went slack with shock and Lawless smirked, mildly pleased he’d got one over her. He silently thanked his Subclasses for running around that morning, gathering information about her for him. Still smirking at her he brang his hand up to his mouth like a grade schooler telling a secret and whispered, “I have sources too.”

She huffed and composed herself just as the waiter brought the main course to their table. “So,” she started when the waiter left. “Does he know?” 

Lawless looked up at her from the plate in front of him, that barely had anything on it. “Know what?” He drawled as he picked at the food with his fork.

“That you’ve been friends for a long time?” 

Lawless looked at her like she’d grown a second head. “What?”

She eyed him smugly before reaching down under the table, into her handbag. Lawless with all his bravado, suddenly felt a wave of anxiousness wash over him. His previous over-confidence in handling stressful situations had dropped drastically since Tsubaki had damaged him. 

_Focus...focus.. I can do this. I can do this for Lichtan._

She placed three photographs on the table, facing him. He looked down at them reluctantly.

One was of the audience in the theatre hall when he saw Licht play for the first time, he recognised himself in the photo and allowed a soft smile to play on his lips. That was when he decided to choose Licht as his next Eve.

The other one was of a theatre hall audience with Licht playing, a few months before Lawless first saw him. He was not in the audience. 

Lawless felt his smile fade and looked back up at the reporter whose smile grew wider.

Looking at the last photo he realised it was more than one picture, it was of numerous times Licht had played over the past year, in different theatres all stitched together. He was in every one of them. 

She pointed a neatly manicured finger at the middle photograph. “And where were you here? It’s strange you’re not at this performance, since you’re such good _long time_ friends, when you have righteously attended, Every. Single. One, this past year.” She emphasised the end of her sentence by pointing at every Lawless in the last photograph.

Lawless gulped. He knew she had photographs but seeing them all laid out like this… 

“This looks an awful lot like stalking if you ask me.” She cut into his thoughts. “Though, I can’t blame you. Licht-san is an enigma, and so...handsome. You know, they call him an Angel… and it’s not just because of his music.” She sighed almost wistfully. 

Hearing her speak that way about Licht, _his Lichtan_ , even though many would agree with her and even say the same, but with a faraway almost yearning look in her eyes right in front of him, had Lawless’s skin crawling. 

“He really should have a bodyguard. Someone might jump him.” She whispered seriously.

Lawless snorted and attempted to stifle a laugh by drinking some water quickly.

 _As if that violent Angel needs something as mundane as a bodyguard hah ha_.

The feeling of Licht kicking him in the stomach at some point came to him. _Ouch~ Bodyguard hahaha. No way._

She raised her eyebrows at him as he put his glass down. 

“But you know how it goes, the world will find better, newer talent to be obsessed with and will probably have forgotten him by the time he’s 28. Sad but true.” She smiled sweetly, though something about it seemed poisonous. 

A feeling akin to a spider scampering across his bare skin intensified as she smiled at him. Lawless’s expression darkened and he balled his hands up into fists under the table. 

“Don’t...talk that way about Lichtan.” He said in a low deep growl. 

“ _Lichtan?_ ” She echoed and Lawless bit his tongue. “Close enough for a pet name, oh my. Don’t like hearing the truth? I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I would never forget him, his sound….it’s so, intricate, soothing even. And that's why it’s a good facade. Many people put up a front of gentleness and then, they change into something harsh and disgusting behind closed doors.”

Sure Licht could be harsh at times, but disgusting? _Never._

Lawless ground his teeth together and forced himself to stay calm.

_Getting angry and losing it with her now won’t solve anything._

“Don’t talk about him like you know him.” He said, gaze cold and intimidating.

She laughed loudly, “ _Yandere_ , you called me. You actually sound like one yourself. Plus there’s the stalking issue.” She leaned back in her seat, staring straight at him. She seemed completely comfortable with the change in his demeanour. 

“Does he know?” She asked again. “That you’re meeting me?” 

“No.” Lawless replied icily. 

She leaned closer again her gaze now intense with something akin to anger and hate. “Good. Though I’m surprised you wouldn’t tell him. Ha! Unless.. this is your ticket out too right?” 

“What are you talking about now?” Lawless drawled. 

“He has you under his thumb, right?” She licked her lips. 

_What the hell is she going on about..._

She pointed at the picture Lawless was missing from. “You never answered my question. Where were you?” 

Lawless glared as she feigned thoughtfulness. “Ah! That’s right.” She pulled another picture out of the low cut in her dress provocatively and Lawless blanched slightly.

_Seriously…? You couldn’t just keep that one in your bag as well?_

“That’s because, you were here! At one of my beloved sister’s movie premieres. The last one she attended, before she died.” 

_Here we go._

Lawless allowed himself to break her stare, bracing himself before he looked down at the photograph between her fingers. The starlet actress. The blonde haired Eve that had lost his interest the moment he saw a certain blue eyed pianist. The one he killed before choosing Licht as his new Eve. 

She was smiling happily for the cameras, thin body scantily clad in a dress of deep red, the shade almost as dark as her blood, standing on the matching red carpet. It could have been an omen, really. All that red. A blurry but noticeable Lawless was in the crowd behind her, close by. 

Lawless closed his eyes and turned his head upwards to open them to the cloudless night sky. Blinking slowly at the stars before he dropped his gaze back to meet the young reporters, her eyes now glossy and strained. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, though he knew it was a waste of breath. She had probably heard those two words enough times that they had lost any meaning. 

“I don’t want apologies. I want answers.” 

_Ah, and whaddya know._

“You were there! Y-you were stalking her weren't you!?” Her voice cracked slightly. 

Lawless regarded her warily. “I wasn’t.” He replied. 

“You were! Traffic cameras caught you in the same City, the same places she was in, almost all the time!” 

Lawless almost clicked his tongue at his own carelessness. He always made sure to be meticulous with his presence at events and around cameras. But with Licht...he found he couldn’t stay away. Couldn’t not attend every performance. He knew what he was dealing with when choosing Eve’s that were in the limelight all the time, as most of them were. Lawless didn’t want to be confronted with things like stalking allegations after all. Precisely he tried, so situations like _this_  could be avoided. 

_The traffic cameras? Really!? Damn these humans and their quick technological advances._

He opened his mouth to retort but she beat him to it. “Don’t you dare say it was a coincidence.”  

Lawless sighed as he took in her fiery glare. He saw the family resemblance to the dead woman just slightly. That Eve had been her older sister after all. 

“And that Todoroki. He was playing in every City at the times she just happened to be visiting.” 

_Now that...was a coincidence._

Lawless could have chuckled if not for the dark atmosphere around their table. It was like it was fated to be, that he would have to meet Licht one way or another. Like his music wove between the threads of fate itself, drawing to Lawless like a magnet. 

“T-the night she died, she had tickets to see that pianist. She never went. But the tickets were used by someone. I did some research and it turns out,” She pointed at the first photograph. “You used them.” 

Lawless pushed his plate away, now done with it and dimly noticed she hadn’t even touched hers.  “And?” 

“A-and?! And that Todoroki had something to do with her death! He used you, he knew about your stalkerish tendencies and he-he-” Her hands were shaking now. 

Lawless wanted to find out what she actually knew. Wanted to see what she planned on doing, making trouble for Licht on the sidelines. Especially if Licht was possibly being blamed for his crimes. He wouldn’t stand for it. Not anymore. 

_This is all huh…_

Lawless put his hand on hers and her shaking stopped. “Your sister’s death was an accident.” He said firmly, looking at her dead in the eyes. 

“That’s- that’s not possible!” She spat. 

“I was there.” 

“ _Y-You_! So you were stalking her!” 

“If only it had been so simple.” He murmured, looking away for a moment before looking back at her. “I was her lover that night.” 

“B-But she had a boyfriend! She wasn’t cheating on him!” 

_You’d be surprised..._

“You can check with the hotel, I was with her that night.” He said gently. “I was leaving the hotel when the Concierge called me back saying how they found her in the bathroom. She slipped.” 

She shook her head. “But, no…” 

Lawless watched her struggle with a feeling that was almost pity. 

“No. It was him. Licht. It had to be him.” Her voice a little more than a scratching whisper. 

Lawless knew how she felt after all. 

_Grieving people are capable of doing anything, really. Even with their grief creating webs of logic out of nothing, they latch onto it believing their own theories wholeheartedly, if only to alleviate the pain of loss._

Lawless moved his hand from hers and stood up, smoothing out his suit. 

“You have no proof. No evidence, no case.” He said firmly.

She looked up at him with broken eyes. 

“What am I supposed to do?” She looked down. “I have nothing...she was everything, I can’t- I...” 

Lawless could have walked away then, but he didn’t. 

“Someone once told me, you create your own reality. Fight for yourself. Don’t live for the purpose of someone else, don’t waste your life holding on to the past, live, fight for yourself.” She brang her gaze up to meet his, tears now staining her face.

“That s-sounds like a very w-wise person.” She managed with a shaky voice.

_Yeah...he is._

"Your sister is gone, but you are here. She would want you to live your life as full as possible, and you should. You’re young yet, find your special person and be with them, have adventures, make mistakes. Then one day you can tell her all about them yourself.” Lawless spoke softly. 

She swallowed and laughed quietly. “You should be careful with you words Lawless-san, I might just fall for you.”  

Lawless smiled bashfully. “Aha you shouldn’t do that.” 

“Do you have someone? A special person you want to be with?” She asked. 

Lawless opened his mouth to reply when the harsh words he’d shouted earlier decided to come rushing to the front of his mind, as though her sentence had been a trigger to release everything he had subconsciously been avoiding all evening. 

_“Ha! It’s no wonder no one wants to be with you!” He had yelled at his Eve._

The one who had pulled him out from centuries of despair within the space of a day. The one who never let him get away with anything. The one who taught him life lessons, while kicking him with lead that glowed a brilliant purple. The one who rarely spoke his name but when he did, even if he was shouting it, it was always with a softness that only he could have. The one who had proved he would always stand by Lawless with those strong boots, regardless. 

His mind readily provided Licht’s expression after his angered statement. 

The look of complete and utter shock painting his delicate features mixed with such plainly visible _hurt_  in his eyes, was definitely something he had never ever seen on the headstrong Eve. 

_How could I have missed that..._

“I-I…” Lawless opened and closed his mouth as words seemed to escape him. She cocked her head to the side questioningly. 

Licht would never leave himself defenseless for anyone. Yet earlier he stood in front Lawless with an utter openness in his stance, completely trusting, and as Lawless spat those words it was as though he had landed a direct hit right to the core of Licht’s soul. Lawless wasn’t unaware of the fact Licht was a loner. He was probably more aware of it than Licht himself. It truly felt as though his words had killed Licht, in that moment.

Lawless felt bile rise up his throat at the familiarity. That situation... Licht’s trust… It was so horribly like the times when Lawless would physically claim his Eve’s lives. Stumbling backwards on his feet slightly he whispered out breathlessly, “I-I h-have to go.” 

And then he was running. The night air was cold and sharp, slashing at his already cold skin harshly at he went. Running away from the restaurant. Running back to the hotel. Running back to the one he never should have left like that. The one he...

_“It’s no wonder no one wants to be with you!”_

Lawless grit his teeth.

_H-how could I have said that to him!?_

He had been angry, it felt like Licht had rejected him. With the sudden bitter mood change it had felt like Licht truly, didn’t care. He had been building himself up to just tell Licht what was going on, he thought it would be best to just handle it himself but...Licht knew something was up. 

_Of course he would…_

Lawless found he didn’t like trying to hide anything from him at all and thought that he could tell him, that maybe it would be fine. Licht would understand and let Lawless take care of him for once, in return for always being there for him. 

But he had called Lawless useless, which wasn’t fair. Not when Lawless was doing everything in his power to actually be useful to Licht for once, even though it was a fact he was weaker now. 

It had suddenly felt as though Licht would never accept him… Least of all his feelings. It felt hopeless and so Lawless’s anger had taken over and he impulsively blurted out whatever came into his mind at that moment. Even if it wasn’t what he actually believed to be true. 

_Licht told me not to go…Even after I said that, he...wanted me to stay?_

The thought only served to worsen the guilt building in his gut. Lawless balled his hands up into fists as his shoes beat against the ground. 

 _“What? Don’t tell me you’ve never been on a date, Angel?”_ Lawless’s tone had been joking but..

_Of course he hadn’t…_

_“I don’t need things like that.”_ Licht had murmured as he turned his back on Lawless, looking small and defeated.

Lawless wished he could kick himself. Of all Licht’s Angel talk, even Lawless had forgotten that he was still a human being with feelings of loneliness and a yearning of his own, after all. 

_That damned Tenshi-chan can’t even admit something like that to himself…and I just-_

_It’s no wonder no one wants to be with you?_

_No.... I do. I want to be with Lichtan…_

But now Licht was walking away from him, leaving him to the dark and taking the bright heavenly illumination that showed Lawless the way, with him. 

“Dammit!” Lawless cursed as shivers racked his body, exhaustion travelling down his spine and sending shooting pains into his legs, as he ran like he had never run before. 

There were a lot of terrible things he had done. Some he regretted, some he didn’t. There was a lot of self reflecting and things he still needed to work on. He knew that... But right now, there was only one thing on his mind.

Lawless would definitely never forgive himself for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■_■ Hope you enjoyed this longer than usual chapter! Muhaha it's not over yet... Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought, Thank You for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update for you all as I was feeling quite inspired by the great response for the last chapter ;)

“Kranz! Where, hah Lichtan...Where ha.. Where is he?” Lawless heaved at the manager, catching sight of him as he ran into the hotel foyer. 

“L-Lawless!” Kranz ran over, as Lawless bent down to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees. 

“What happened!?” 

“I’ll tell you later. Where is-” Lawless straightened back up. 

“I saw Licht skulk over to the Concert Hall a while ago. Ah! He was grumbling about not being disturbed though...” Kranz cut him off, gesturing across towards some doors on the opposite side of them. 

Lawless stared at him in somewhat of a daze before he remembered. The Concert Theatre Licht was performing at during their stay, was linked to the hotel. The staff had been overjoyed to learn that the famous pianist would be using their Hall and had given him access to the stage, allowing him to practice on the Grand Piano whenever he wanted.

Lawless started to run off in the direction Kranz had gestured to, blatantly ignoring the statement about not disturbing Licht, only just catching the Manager’s voice calling after him. “The reporter-!” 

“It’s fine!” Lawless yelled over his shoulder at a flustered looking Kranz. 

Reaching the Hall’s doors Lawless stopped to catch his breath yet again. As the sound of his pants grew less he became aware of a light noise thrumming on and off. It was too far away to fully make it out but Lawless didn’t need to. He knew what it was. 

_Licht is playing…_

He took one last deep breath before entering the darkened space that was the backstage area of the Concert Theatre. 

An over bearing pressure seemed to be building up on Lawless’s being, weighing him down as his anxiousness grew by the second. 

 _Huh?_  

Each step grew harder to take than the last.

_What if Lichtan really doesn’t want to see me ever again?_

His head felt heavy on his shoulders and he could hear his unnecessary heartbeat loud in his ears. 

_I’m just a burden now….but still.._

As he slowly got closer to the door that led onstage where Licht was surely playing, the noises seemed to get dimmer and duller. 

_That’s strange…_

It was as though his head was full of cotton wool. Lawless blinked slowly as he reached for the handle and shook his head side to side, willing the fogginess in his ears to clear up. 

As his fingers brushed the handle, he grasped firmly with sweaty palms and turned it, pulling the door open by only the tiniest amount. 

It was as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him, shocking him back to his senses as he stared through the crack at the figure leaning over the Grand Piano in front of him, not more than ten steps away. 

He couldn’t see Licht clearly, his body mostly obscured by the Piano, leaving only his head and shoulders in view. His shiny dark hair was obscuring his face as he leant down towards the keys, shoulders hunched and moving with each movement of his skilled hands. In that moment Lawless knew that Licht wasn’t just practicing. He was playing with his whole body, his _whole being_.

All of a sudden the dimness in his ears was gone and everything was crystal clear, his eardrums now being assaulted, by the most delicate of melodies. Though soft and gentle notes they were, Lawless could feel them imbed themselves deep into his skin with a certain degree of the harshness he would always associate with Licht. He stood frozen by the door, staring at the stage as his body was rendered useless, unnoticed by the young performer. He watched his Eve lean closer to the piano as the dulcet melody created by his own hands, shifted deeper. 

Lawless felt his knees go weak with the action as the new combination of sounds previously unheard of, resonated through him. 

_Lichtan is so….so…_

Lawless shakily tried to step forward, wanting nothing more than to draw closer to the Eve in all his glory, but was denied by his body’s unwillingness to move, and he had to resign himself to leaning against the wall beside the door instead. Licht was relentless, slim fingers branching out further and further before bringing them back, closer to him.

Lawless felt the music tangibly, as though it was calling out to him and as he accepted readily, he was suddenly unable to hold his own weight against the onslaught of a crescendo in reply, and sank down against the wall to the floor, still close to the door he had left ajar. 

_Lichtan…._

Listening intently, the ethereal notes with all their fullness, sounded strangely hollow to Lawless’s ears. They seemed to have undertones of an almost _desperate_ pulsing, nature.

_I hurt him... this much?_

Blazing fast and dangerous, the song with each carefully placed note, coursed deep within Lawless’s veins leaving white-hot fire trails in it’s wake. 

A vampire’s physical wounds would always heal, Lawless had almost no qualms with that. But it was superficial because it was the mental scars, all the emotional wounds that would never fade or heal, and that was the true curse of being immortal.

Lawless clutched at his chest painfully as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly, just… _feeling_ , allowing the burn.

A familiar warmth was building up behind his eyelids and he daren’t open them, for fear of releasing the flood that would surely flow freely down his cheeks. 

The song was slowing down, the pace transforming into a slow, almost unnoticeably calm rhythm.

_Is he finished..?_

The thought was tinged with disappointment. Though it was painful and unlike anything he had ever heard from between his Eve's fingers, Lawless wanted _more_. 

"I know you're there, Shit Rat." 

Lawless's mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Licht's voice struck his core, slicing through the air darkly yet unmistakably clear over the faint notes, like a cloudless night sky. Opening his eyes and fiercely blinking away the tears that had been forming, Lawless dragged himself to his feet. Licht's voice mixed with the ocean like notes floating around, spurring him on. 

 _More_.

Lawless stepped through the door and on to the stage, crossing the threshold unsteadily. Licht was now sitting with his head up and back straight, fingers still caressing the Piano keys lightly. He had his eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Lawless found he wasn't able to take more than two steps forward and sank back down to the floor in the corner of the stage near the door, facing his Eve instead. 

Licht suddenly slammed his hands down on the keys and Lawless came as close as he ever had in all his immortal days to feeling as though he would die. His hands flew up to clutch at his hair as a shaky laugh fell from his lips, the sound of it lost in a sea of turbulent highs and lows.

It was like a dance the way Licht moved and the music spoke, with a voice that was deeply personal. As if it were the musings of Licht’s own soul. Something Lawless doubted would ever be heard or played, had an audience been present in the currently empty viewing seats. 

Lawless reveled in the piano’s lilting voice, as it spoke only to him, spoke of a large quiet house with long empty hallways. Of vast empty gardens with tall overhanging trees to climb. Of scraped knees and cold, cold summer nights. Of immaculately clean rooms and bright lights. Dark hair turning white like a sickness causing a quarantine. Of cheering crowds and lengthy silences. Of strength that was born of weakness. Of the power that grew from a lie.

_Licht’s lead..._

Lawless gripped his chest as a dark hole formed where his heart sat behind his ribs. 

_I had no idea._

It felt as though the unexpected loneliness the bright music spoke of, would consume him whole. The chords rang higher and Lawless was mildly reminded that it was an illusion. 

_Lichtan feels….like this._

Lawless was struck with the urge to crush everything of this despairing loneliness that encompassed his Eve. 

_No more._

_I don’t want Licht to feel like this…_

Lawless remembered recently, Licht was standing in front of him in nothing but a bath towel and the pull he could feel against his entire being as he forced himself to turn away from all that porcelain, bare skin. He was greed, he wanted and wanted and wanted. Even after being unsure of his own wishes for centuries, he now knew exactly what many things, he truly wanted. Licht had told him to yearn and embrace his own sin. 

But now Lawless wanted, _more_ than he could ever have. He wanted Licht. In every way. He wanted to hear the sound of Licht’s voice for the rest of his immortal days, whether it be yelling or otherwise, wanted to hear the sound of Licht’s fingers as they played never ending tunes. Wanted to _feel_ the touch of those cool fingers playing against his own skin. He wanted Licht’s soul to rest against his easily, completely. 

The melody was beautiful, just as his Eve was. Lawless drank in the entrancing form of the Angel with no restraint. Licht, true to his name was currently surrounded by light, a gloriole decorating the space around him glowing so brightly, Lawless was sure he was going blind.

Forcing his rapidly tear filling eyes to stay open against his body's will, he greedily grasped at the details of the heavenly light drenched stage, memorising them.

Then everything was dark. Ah... he was squeezing his eyes closed involuntarily. Hot water fell from between his eyelashes and ran down his cheeks, pooling around his chin. Falling, falling.

_T-too much._

Silence fell suddenly in the Hall as the song finally ended. It was violently jarring after the loud cascading melody and Lawless flinched, body still shaking in the aftermath. With his eyes still closed tight and chest still held by shuddering fingers. He heard Licht stand and the sound of his footsteps echoed as he walked forward towards him, across the wooden floor.

"You're like poison for me." Licht's wavering cold words, yet warm breath ghosted over him, catching the wetness on his face.

Lawless finally opened his eyes to see Licht turning away from him, leaving through the backstage door.

_No way._

As Licht turned, the theatre lights caught on a single glittering trail lingering on his pale cheek.

_He was..._

Lawless felt his needless heart stop in his chest and lurch into his throat. 

_Crying?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update, the next chapter which is probably the last one should be up in the next two days so see you then! Feedback is always appreciated, Thank you for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you the finale :D is it morning or evening idk being on a plane for ages will do weird things to you.

Licht stalked through the hallway back to his room grudgingly.

_I can’t believe that outrageous fucking Shit Rat dared to show his face in front of me again._

Balling his hands up into fists at his sides as he stomped, a running noise that was fast approaching him, accosted his ears. Licht set his mouth in a tight line and rolled his eyes. 

_There is only one idiot that is running in the hall like that._

“L-Lichtaan! W-wait!” His Servamp called.

Licht opened his door and stopped, waiting just a moment before whirling around on his heel as if perfectly timed, when the Vampire reached him. Not even allowing Lawless to fully come to a stop, Licht grabbed his tie and forcibly slammed him against the hallway wall, pinning him to it with his right arm.  

“ _What_ do you want?” 

Lawless’s eyes were wide and with their close proximity Licht could see his long eyelashes slightly spiked from the tears, face faintly red, chest heaving under the arm that pinned him as he caught his breath.

Even after everything, his stomach still tilted nervously. If Licht could see these details clearly then at this range surely, Lawless could see them mirrored on him. Clicking his tongue at that thought Licht moved back abruptly, trying to turn away but Lawless caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“W-what, you Shi-!” Licht looked back at him angrily.Though the curse was lost as Lawless grimaced and pulled Licht harshly forwards, shoving him into the open room. Licht elbowed him in the stomach and Lawless let him go, slamming the door shut behind them. 

“What do you think you’re doing, you stupid-” Licht started, eyes flashing lividly in the dim room. 

“Tenshi-chan.” Lawless’s soft tone caught him off-guard. He took one step forward slowly and Licht stepped one step back as Lawless opened his arms, hands out, inviting. “You can hit me.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth before Licht was charging forward with purple glowing around his legs as he threw his right one into Lawless as hard as possible. Lawless yelped and flew across the room, back hitting the opposite wall with the force of the kick. Licht appeared right in front of him, frown deep and hand raised in a fist, ready to punch him. Lawless closed his eyes, prepared to resign himself to the deserved beating.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered out just before Licht’s punch connected with the softness of his middle and had him letting out a grunt in response. Licht froze, looking down at his fist now resting limply against Lawless’s stomach as neither pulled away. 

_He..._

“Tenshi-chan…I don’t- I really..” Lawless struggled, the murmur gentle in the quiet room. “I’m sor-” Lawless started again, louder this time. 

“I heard you already.” Licht heard himself mumble, as energy escaped him and his head fell forward, landing on Lawless’s chest.

 _How can a vampire be warm…_ _Ahh~ this is bad. I don’t... want to move._

_Ugh...and just when did I become a swooning damsel?!_

Licht felt his cheeks colouring as he rested against the Servamp, breathing in his scent that was a mix of earthy musk and something else that was strangely comforting. 

_Why him of all people…_

They just stood like that for awhile, neither moving an inch or saying anything in fear of ruining whatever...this was. 

_Really...what am I even doing? It’s not like I have permission.. not that I need it. I’m an Angel. But he might mind it though… Especially because..._

Licht’s eyes suddenly widened at the realisation, just as Lawless let out a shaky sigh and finally decided to lift his arms up, wanting nothing more than to wrap them around this violent Angel, but he was denied as Licht pulled back quickly, stumbling a good few steps away from the Servamp, almost as if he had been stung. 

“T-tenshi-chan…?” 

“Er...that is..um..date..h-how was your...y-your date?” Licht managed to articulate, mentally kicking himself.

_What in the hell was that._

Lawless blinked at him in disbelief as he stepped forward, away from the wall. 

“My date?” He echoed. “You’re asking about my _date_?” 

 _Oh for goodness sake._  

Licht fidgeted with his hands before shoving them deep into his pockets, body noticeably tensing up defensively.

“Why not? I can’t ask, huh?” Licht was hunching his shoulders, looking away from the Servamp. 

Licht’s sudden stance change had Lawless eating his words for once. “Wha-! N-no! Not... ugh...I just...I-” Lawless stopped and took a deep breath before meeting his Eve’s eyes. Licht frowned at him warily, his face still feeling suspiciously warm under Lawless’s gaze. 

“You...care about tha-?” Lawless began, speaking carefully. 

_No. I really...don’t._

“But you do.” Licht fired at him sharply. 

_Ah. Oops._

For not the first time that evening Lawless’s mouth fell open and the room fell silent again. 

_He probably doesn’t want to tell me... I understand I guess...I did insult her before._

“I...D-” Lawless started before he was interrupted by Licht sighing heavily, looking away from him and mumbling something Lawless couldn’t catch. 

“What?” 

“I said it’s fine. You don’t have to tell me.” Licht looked back, fixing Lawless with a cold stare. 

Lawless studied him for a long second before the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, red eyes glowing in the dimness of the room. 

_What? Why is he.._

“Why are you smiling like a plotting Demon?” Licht scowled.

“Ehhhh?”

Licht felt a sliver of unease trickle down his spine. 

“So, Tenshi-chan asks me how my _date_ went but then says I don’t have to tell him, just what is going on here?” 

“Hah?” 

Lawless started circling Licht as if he was performing some kind of demonic ritual. 

“I meant you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!” Licht spat, fully ready to kick the infuriating Servamp again if he so much as stepped an inch closer to him. 

“What if I do want to tell you?” Lawless stopped in front of him, face serious. 

“T-then tell me.” Licht muttered as a twang of disappointment travelled through him. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to hear Lawless talking about how amazing this reporter woman was but at the same time…

_He’s happy again._

Licht was curious. 

Lawless chuckled lightly, almost bitterly. "Could it be? The violent Angel’s heart has been captured by the beautiful young reporter after all!”

Licht flinched at the word _beautiful_ before actually processing what Lawless just said.

“ _What_?” 

“Heh. And I thought you didn't care." 

"I don't! Care...About-" Licht swallowed, "Her." Licht paled and watched in horror as Lawless stared at him in shock before making way for a smirk that spread wide, taking over his entire face. 

_Shit._

“Then...Who do you care about, Lichtan?” Lawless punctuated his delicate words by moving slowly, half an inch closer to Licht. 

“S-shit rat!” Licht growled out a warning.

“Now, don’t be like that Lichtann! Come on, you can tell me.” 

Licht could _feel_ his hackles rising. 

_What...is going on here…?_

Licht narrowed his eyes at the sneaky Vampire. “Hyde.” He murmured darkly.

“Yes, Tenshi-chan?” He cooed.

“One step closer and you’re dead.” 

Lawless just grinned at him cheekily, fangs glinting.

Licht was just about ready to pull Lawless’s or even his own hair out.

“Don’t be such a _Tsundere_  Lichtan.” He took one last step forward to his final destination, now standing so close he was only a breath away from his Eve. 

Licht now having reached breaking point, slid his own leg forward to the back of Lawless’s leg, pulling it forward harshly, sending him buckling to the floor with a thud. 

“Oww~" 

Lawless looked up at his attacker fondly and Licht paused as his heart skipped a beat, his foot hovering over the Servamp’s chest. 

_Why is he looking at me like that now?!_

Licht squinted at him. “I’m not like you Demon. I don’t care about anyone... Not like...like how you suddenly care so deeply about your...Reporter.” The words falling from his mouth tasted as bitter on his tongue as they sounded.

Lawless sighed as he sat up before freezing. “Huh?! _My_ repor- Oh my god. Tenshi-channn. No... _No way_. You actually were jeal-ahk!” 

Licht knocked him back down and sat on his middle, effectively trapping him against the floor. “Speak sense, you shitty hedgehog.”

Lawless stared up at him seemingly in a daze. “Are you still mad at me? A-about before?” He finally asked.

The question took Licht by surprise and he blinked at the Vampire.

_Is he talking about...the fight before he left?_

“No.” Licht answered and Lawless’s eyes grew wide.

He shifted his weight and flipped them over using his immortal strength to overpower Licht who grunted as his back hit the floor, their positions now switched. Lawless wrapped his arms around Licht’s body, entangling their legs together as he sighed deeply into Licht’s hair. 

_What!!_

“G-Get off!...L-let go of m-me!!!” Licht spluttered out and struggled against Lawless as his brain went into overdrive trying to process too many things at once, his heartbeat thundering in his chest painfully, though once again the closeness wasn’t exactly something Licht found...unpleasant.

Lawless gripped him tighter. “No.” 

Licht’s mouth fell open, aghast. “W-w- _what_?!” 

“Never again. I don’t want to let go, ever.” 

Licht felt the weight of his Servamp’s sin in those words reverberate through him.

“S-shit rat, don’t be unreasonable.” He mustered breathlessly. 

“Lichtan I’m so sorry.” 

Licht tried to push Lawless off and failed, “I already said-” 

“No. I should have told you before I left, and I was going to! But I just…” 

_Huh?_

“What,” Licht gave up on his pointless struggling, allowing himself to be held, “Are you talking about?”

_I’m so going to torture him for this later._

“The reporter.”

_Oh. The reporter._

_Nevermind. I’m definitely killing him the second I get a chance._

“What.” Licht’s voice was icy again. 

“N-no! Not like- ahh I mean, I didn’t want to, Lichtan but I had to meet her. She..." Licht felt Lawless gulp. "She thought you...h-had something to do with the death of the Eve I had just before you." 

"She...what?" Licht asked, disbelief practically dripping from his voice. 

"Mm, I told Kranz...we thought it would be best to just handle it without bothering you." Lawless said shakily.

"I didn't kill the Eve." Licht said slowly.

"W-well obviously! I know that already!" 

"So?" 

"What do you mean 'so'!?" 

Licht sighed. "So, you should have just left it."

"B-but! That might make trouble for you and your career! I had to find out what she actually knew as well..." Lawless pulled back a little and met his Eve's eyes.

Licht was finding it increasingly hard to breathe with the closeness and those red eyes gazing at him so intensely. 

"A-and?" 

Lawless let a small smile grace his face. "She thinks I'm stalking you." 

Licht snorted at him. "You are." 

"W-well, now that's just..." 

"Does she have anything on you about that Eve's death then?" 

Lawless looked to the side breaking their eye contact. "No...Not really." 

Licht studied him before sighing, a strange relief spreading through him. "So that's it? That's all...even though she looked like O-"

"Huh?"

Licht looked away, "Nothing."

"Okay..but y-yeah. We probably won't see her again. S-so Lichtan, you really had no reason to-" 

Licht glared at him. "To what, Shit Rat?" 

Lawless's gripped loosened a little. "Be jealous." He replied, eyes twinkling deviously.

Licht lifted his knee and brang it up into Lawless's side harshly. Lawless rolled off him, gasping in shock. "So violent!" 

Licht pulled himself to his feet and Lawless scrambled up quickly, knowing full well he was probably about to get stepped on.

"There is no way in hell I could be something like  _jealous_ , you damn Demon." Licht's eyes seemed to be glowing a deeper blue than Lawless had ever seen before. 

Lawless licked his lips and noted Licht's eyes following the action. "Really, Lichtan?"

Dragging his gaze back up to meet Lawless's he replied, "Why, because I'm an _Angel_..." 

Lawless stared at him in silence for a moment. "Yes, yes you are." He finally said, a little defeated. 

"I'm no ordinary Angel, Hyde." 

Lawless looked at him in surprise. "I didn't say that you we-" 

_And you..._

"You're no ordinary Demon." 

_Greed, huh. Eve's must get side effects..._

"You really are toxic for me." He sighed.

_I want to..._

"T-toxic?"

Licht slipped his long shaking fingers around Lawless's tie once again.

_Maybe..._

Gripping tightly, he tugged on it almost unnoticeably before yanking, hard. He leaned upwards, heartbeat thundering in his ears as Lawless stumbled forward with a cry, and Licht caught the slightly parted lips against his own harshly. 

Lawless stood frozen and unmoving, eyes wide open in shock at the surreal feeling of Licht’s soft lips against his. Alarm and uncertainty flooded Licht's body and he stiffened, stopping almost as abruptly as he had started.

Lawless panicked, pulling Licht closer to him forbidding him from moving away. He pressed back against the Eve, his eyes sliding shut, both of them finally allowing themselves to accept the affection they hadn't even realised they had been yearning for.

They broke apart reluctantly, faces flushed and gasping for breath. Lawless stared at Licht with a goofy smile on his face.

"P-poisonous Demon." Licht stated as if he had just confirmed it, staring back as Lawless's smile faded. 

_N-no...Wait...what am I..._

“B-but, I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell, To die upon the hand I love so well.” 

Licht slapped a hand over his mouth. 

_Ah. D-damn, that... just came out._

Lawless's jaw hit the floor. "T-Tenshi-chan!? Was that- did you just _...Quote Shakespeare_?!"

Licht bit his tongue wishing that Lawless hadn't actually heard what he said properly.  

"W-wait that quote...the hand I..L-L- _Love_ so well! ..EEH!?" Lawless just stood, gaping at his Eve.

 _And of course he heard it._  

"No, Lichtan I was supposed to say it first! I _love_ you." Lawless suddenly blurted desperately.

"Shitty _Hyde!_ " Licht groaned, covering his warm face. 

"I don't know if I'm severely turned on or pissed off right now...Yeah, nope...Definitely turned on." Lawless announced cheerily.

Licht choked on his own spit and promptly kicked him in the stomach.

"Geh!" 

"S-Shut up!"

Feeling like he would pass out any second he turned away shaking his head, lest Lawless see his bright hot blush even in the dark.

"Wait Lichtan, do you really..?"

"Only because you poisoned me!...But I..do... or something.." He muttered and Lawless let out an almost drunken moan.

"Die..die until you die, Shit Rat!"

"You already kill me with your beauty everyday, Angel." 

"Stop.. just... stop." Licht wandered off, teetering on his feet and fell face first on the bed. 

Lawless chuckled softly and sat down next to him. He placed his hand over Licht's gently and slid his fingers between the gaps, intertwining their hands together.

_I'm dead. He's done it. He killed an Angel._

"Tenshi-chan...I'm not leaving. You're not alone any more." Lawless whispered so quietly his words were almost missed.

_And...neither are you._

"Idiot...I know that already." Licht mumbled into the bed. He turned his face suddenly, bringing his gaze to Lawless. "Don't forget it. Y-you're mine. You Shit rat." 

Crimson decorated Lawless's face and he fell down on to the bed and flailed about, his hand still grasping Licht's firmly.

"Kyaa!!~ Tenshi-chan has done it. My evil self has been decimated and purified! Haaahh, Lichtan I love you." 

"Youu! What nonsense are you saying!?" Licht turned away from him again, abruptly.

Lawless moved closer to him. "I _love_ you."

"Y-yeah..I get i-" 

"I love you." 

"I heard you!" 

Lawless buried his face into the back of Licht's neck and mumbled it again before Licht elbowed him in the chin with his free arm.

"S-stop already!" 

"Don't...wanna..." Lawless mumbled with his eyes closed, a contented look on his face as he squeezed Licht's hand gently.

_Then ...don't._

Licht squeezed his hand back.

* * *

  
Jekyll and Hyde. 

Angel and Demon. 

Two sides of the same coin. 

One cannot exist without the other.

Their titles were never more fitting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd The End. Thank you to all who read and stayed till the end it really means a lot! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to rant at me about the story or anything really, in the comments or on twitter: @edgelord_mia ♡


End file.
